batmanarkhamworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Croc
Killer Croc is one of Batman's most dangerous enemies in Gotham City. He has a scary reputation for being a big green monsterous man croc who craves at eating people that it makes him more dangerous to everyone than he looks. Batman: Arkham Origins Killer Croc appears as one of the Eight Assassins hired by Black Mask to kill Batman. He helped Black Mask and his men raid Blackgate Penitentiary in search for Comissioner Loeb. After that he stayed behind with a few goons to kill Batman on the Watchtower and was defeated and locked up. Later during the prison riot, he was willing to kill Batman again but after Gordon stopped a sniper from firing on the bat, Croc calls it quits and lets Batman take Joker on unopposed. After Joker's defeat and recapture, he, Slade and the other prisoners were rounded up and taken back to their cells. Batman: Arkham Asylum Killer Croc appears in Batman: Arkham Asylum as one of the game's secondary antagonists. He was first seen being brought up the elevator inside the Intensive Treatment Building where Batman and Joker along with several guards saw him. As Croc started getting a sniff at Batman's scent, he makes a threateing comment to him only for the guards to activate the shock collar around his neck as he leaves through the corrodor. After Joker escaped custody with the help of a security breacher Harley Quinn, Croc was taken back to his cell in the sewers of Arkham. After Batman rescued Gordon and defeated Bane, he saw some of Joker's henchmen standing away from the door to Killer Croc's Lair as they were too scared to let Croc out of his cell knowing that he will eat them like he did to Mickey and one of the goons were staling Joker from knowing that they're scared of Croc. He saw Batman passing by a locked door adjacent to the sewer. Croc punched the door's window, claiming that he would get Batman soon. Eventually, Batman was forced to enter Croc's lair in order to retrieve the antidote to the 'Titan' drug, which the Joker was experimenting with on some of the patients. Batman soon learned of the antidote's location after a discussion with Poison Ivy. He then followed another villain, the Scarecrow, down into the sewers who threatened to dump his fear gas into the water supply, which would lead straight to the Gotham River. Before he could do so, however (unaware to Scarecrow that the Arkham sewers was Killer Croc's new cell), Croc jumped out of the water and grabbed Scarecrow, thinking that he was a lone security guard or inmate. Batman attempted to subdue Croc by activating his shock collar with a batarang. Croc flinched for a moment before jumping back into the water, dragging Scarecrow down with him. Batman made his way to Croc's lair, where Croc attacked him several times, only to be foiled by Batman activating his shock collar with batarangs. Eventually, Croc cornered Batman at the entrance of the lair and charged at him. Unbeknownest to him, Batman had laced the floor with explosive gel and detonated it as Croc ran across it. Croc then plummeted into the water below, vowing revenge on Batman. In one of the three alternate endings after the credits, Killer Croc emerges from the water by Arkham's docks and grabs onto a floating case of Titan. Batman: Arkham City Croc remained in the Asylum sewers even after the events that transpired as a result of Joker's plans (implying that that the alternate ending depicting Croc was not canon). After Arkham City was completed and almost open for business, Hugo Strange sent TYGER Operatives to lure Croc out of the sewer system using human body parts as bait, which initially failed, but they were still able to capture Croc after the beast emerged from the sewers once the supply of bodies ran out. He was soon sent to Arkham City, where he roamed the sewers and subway system, murdering and feasting on anyone unfortunate enough to stumble upon him or his hideout. A hidden room can be found, which contains a dirty, broken down mattress, human skulls, and his collar, suggesting that Croc stayed there initially before roaming around the sewers freely. Though Croc is not featured as a main character or adversary throughout the game, he makes a cameo appearance, though only at a specific point in the game's main storyline. After fighting Ra's al Ghul, Batman can throw a Remote Batarang at a switch behind a gate that leads to a sewer exit near the Sionis Steel Mill, at which point Croc will burst out of the wall behind it and attempt to attack Batman. Batman then states that he doesn't want to fight him and just wants to move through. Croc says that Batman's scent has changed and senses death on him (from the Titan poisoning Joker inflicted on him earlier), remarking that there is no need for a fight as he will feed on Batman's corpse once he dies. Catwoman mentions Croc as an option to open Hugo Strange's vault. Catwoman and several other inmates then claim that Croc ate Scarecrow during the events of Arkham Asylum. After Arkham City After the events of Arkham City, Killer Croc made his way to the Iceberg Lounge and watched Batman fight many of The Penguin's men. Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-09h05m56s212.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-09h05m35s8.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-09h04m55s109.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-09h04m38s193.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-09h04m28s99.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-09h03m08s67.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-09h01m26s74.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-09h01m17s242.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-09h01m07s145.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-09h01m03s99.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-09h00m54s3.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-09h00m48s207.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-09h00m41s130.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-08h58m48s26.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-08h58m16s196.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-08h58m10s163.png Voice Actors Killer Croc is voiced by Khary Payton in Arkham Origins and by Steve Blum in Arkham Asylum and Arkham City. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Eight Assassins Category:Males Category:Bounty Hunters